


Merry Christmas, Darling

by eatsleepbreathejosh (whatareyousearchingfordean)



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/eatsleepbreathejosh
Summary: This Christmas is spent reminiscing on the last one spent with Josh





	Merry Christmas, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song of the same name. The Glee version is my favorite ;)

_I scuffled through the front door, wiping the excess snow off my boots. I dropped my skates on the tile just inside. Josh following suit. He slammed the door shut behind us as I turned to him._

_I shivered, bringing my hands to my mouth. I blew hot breath on them attempting to warm myself up. After an hour of ice skating I was chilled to the bone. Josh took my hands in his, rubbing them together. He places a light kiss on the back of my left hand._

_“Better?” He smiles looking up at me from underneath his lashes. They sparkled in the low lighting, the snow dripping from the tips. His cheeks and nose were flushed with pink._

_“Getting there,” I giggled._

_“How about we have some hot chocolate?” He suggested shrugging off his coat. His biceps rippled under the tight long sleeve shirt. I lump formed in my throat._

_“Sur… sure.” I stuttered out. I followed him into the small kitchen of the cabin we had rented. There was nothing like northern Michigan on Christmas Eve. The trees were glistening with the fresh snow. Christmas lights twinkled on houses, lighting up the streets with dozens of different colors._

_“Made with milk is always better.” Josh‘s revelation pulled me from my thoughts._

_“Yeah it is. I’m going to go start a fire.” I continue past him to the small den. The north wall was just a large window looking out to the backyard. It was bare land trailing into large woods. The room was chilly with the night air. Josh had insisted on having a massive tree to be placed in the corner; small presents were precariously placed underneath._

_I smiled as Driver followed me while I made my way to the exposed brick fireplace. Embers remained from last night, cold and lifeless. I searched for the matches, finally finding them on the mantle nestled next to the small group of various scented candles. I grabbed a few pieces of wood and set them in the fireplace before lighting the fire. The room filled with instant warmth as the light danced across the walls. The sun was low; the only light left in the room came from the fire. I held my hands towards the flame, warming them. I kicked off my boots as Josh placed a hand on my shoulder._

_“One for my lady.” He kissed the tip of my nose, offering me a hot chocolate._

_“Thank you.” I smiled taking the red mug from his hands. He had dressed it up with whip cream and what looked like little bits of mashed candy cane. I took a sip, letting the hot liquid travel down my throat and instantly warm me from the inside out. I shivered again at the sudden temperature change._

_Josh took my free hand and guided me to the plush sofa sitting just across from the fire. He sat down, pulling me with him. He placed his mug on the coffee table and pulled me into his arms. I set my mug down next to his, letting him pull a blanket from behind me around us. I melted into his arms, continuing to warm under his touch. The only sounds in the room were the crackling of the fire._

_“I’ve missed this,” He states breaking the silence._

_“Missed what?” I ask confused._

_“Doing this,” He gestured at us. “Being able to sit in silence with you in my arms; feeling your breath against my neck. It sends chills down my spine. I love my job, but I hate being away from you.” He admits looking away from me. I snuggle up closer to him._

_“Me too. I miss your arms around me; I miss your ‘good morning beautiful’ kisses. We get through this together though and it makes us stronger.” I place a kiss just below his earlobe. I watch the goose bumps rise across the skin there. He turns his head to me looking down; his hazel eyes sparkling in the light of the fire. He leans into me brushing his nose against mine, his lips lingering centimeters from mine. I part my lips feeling his breath on me, inhaling his scent. He sighs and touches his lips to mine. He lingers softly for a moment before pulling away. But it’s enough, he said so much with so little. It wasn’t passionate or hot or urgent. It was full of care and most of all love. I replied with another soft kiss._

_“I love you, so much.” He whispers in my ear._

_“I love you too.”_

My eyes fluttered open to the soft glow coming from the TV. I had fallen asleep with it on again. I shivered in the December night air. I rolled over the middle of the king sized bed, only to be faced with the cool touch of our satin sheets. Driver lay by my feet, twitching in his dreams. I glanced at the clock on the table on Josh’s side of our bed. It read 4:46am Christmas morning. I sighed and shut my eyes, trying to return to a Christmas with Josh. 

 


End file.
